


The New Neko

by LenaAckerman



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cat/Human Hybrids, Female Hange Zoë, Future Mpreg, House Pets, M/M, Neko Eren Yeager, Neko Levi (Shingeki No Kyojin), Omegaverse, cat instincts, riren - Freeform, rivaere - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-15 16:08:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11809479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LenaAckerman/pseuds/LenaAckerman
Summary: When Hanji brings home a neko named Eren, Levi finds himself unable to resist the adorableness. It doesn't help that Levi is an alpha and Eren is an omega.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Finally decided to get off my ass and post this story here from Wattpad.
> 
> Side Relationships:
> 
> Erwin/Hanji  
> Olou/Petra  
> Connie/Sasha

 

**The one thing Erwin hated about being a Maths teacher was when he had to mark tests.** It didn't help that he had a class of dumb idiots who didn't know what trig was and ended up writing stupid things like drawing an arrow to x and writing 'here it is' when asked to find it. Erwin wondered how his wife Hanji put up with being a Science teacher. 

"Erwin!" Speak of the devil and she shall appear. 

The door to his study burst open and Hanji ran into the room, glasses askew and eyes wide. Erwin raised his gigantic eyebrows at her. 

"What is it Hanji?" Erwin sighed, not really in the mood with Hanji trying to prove that there were such things as Titans. 

"There's something wrong with Levi!" Hanji exclaimed, sounding hysteric. The fact that it wasn't about Titans and their pet neko caused Erwin to become hysteric too. 

"What's wrong with Levi?!" Erwin demanded. He couldn't imagine the rude, grumpy half-human, half-cat creature being sick. Levi would never cough up a hair ball because he said it was disgusting (Levi's words, not Erwin's) and refused to go to the vet because the place was always filthy.

Erwin imagined the neko lying in the lounge room, skin paler than usual and black cat ears pressed against his head as he mewled. The poor thing! Erwin would have to take him to the vet, even if he had to put up with painful claws and teeth digging into his skin. 

"He's purring!" Hanji answered. Erwin narrowed his eyes at his wife. She had him worried that the neko was sick only to tell him he was purring? Then again, Levi never purred. 

"Why is he purring?" Erwin sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. 

"Come look!" Hanji squealed, grabbing Erwin's arm and dragging him into the lounge room. Levi was sitting in the middle of the lounge room, watching another neko chase a ball of twine. Erwin found the vibrating noise coming from Levi's throat more strange than the brown haired neko he had never seen before. 

"Isn't he cute?!" Hanji exclaimed, pointing at the new neko. The new neko appeared to be the same size as Levi with brown hair, ears and tail of the same colour and teal eyes with a touch of gold. "I found him in a box in an alleyway and just had to bring him home to our Levi!"

"Don't use the word 'our' before my name Shitty Glasses," Levi hissed. His tail twitched, causing the new neko to pounce on it. "Get off my tail Shitty Kitten!"

"Oh Levi, you're so cute!" Hanji cooed in a baby voice, grabbing her blushing cheeks in adoration. 

"Don't call me cute unless you want your eyes clawed out!" Levi growled as the new neko tried to jump on him. He picked up the new neko from the scruff of his neck and glared at him. "Stop being a little pest."

"What happened to you Levi? You were purring before!" Hanji whined. Levi glared at her, dropping the young neko. 

"Levi!" the new neko whined, pawing at Levi's pant leg. "Me Eren!"

Hanji gasped in adoration at the adorableness. Levi kept his emotionless façade on but was internally screaming 'cute' at the eyes Eren was looking up at him with. 

"Speak properly."

As if in a trance, Hanji walked toward Eren, eyes sparkling behind her glasses. Erwin just watched, not really knowing what to do. 

Hanji knelt down and went to pick up Eren, only to flinch back when Levi hissed at her. His black tail wrapped around Eren protectively, glaring at Hanji as he pulled the confused neko against himself. Hanji chuckled at the sight. 

"Someone's overprotective," Hanji teased in a singsong voice, ruffling Levi's hair. Levi growled in annoyance, running his paw through his hair to fix it up. 

"Shut the fuck up Shitty Glasses," Levi growled. He picked Eren up and left the lounge room, leaving Hanji laughing and Erwin wondering what the hell was going on. 

* * *

" **Here're the rules: rule one, always clean up after yourself,"** **Levi told the young neko, who nodded enthusiastically.** Levi had decided that he was going to take Eren under his wing and was now telling him the rules. "Rule number two: always take a bath after going outside and don't come near me until you do. And number three, the most important rule: don't eat the chocolate fish biscuits, they're mine. I may give some to you, but only if I feel nice enough."

"Is that all Levi-Chan?" Eren asked. 

"Don't add 'Chan' to my name," Levi deadpanned. "And yes, I have one question: how old are you exactly?"

"I'm six months!" Eren answered. Levi frowned, eyebrows raised. The brat was only six months old? He was almost the same height as Levi and Levi was two in December. Then again, Levi was shorter than the average neko (even though he'll never say that out loud). 

"So you don't know if you're an omega or alpha?" Levi asked. Eren shook his head so fast Levi thought he was going to get whiplash.

"OK, here's the thing: I'm an Alpha neko and I like to scent my stuff so if you turn out to be an Alpha neko, I'm kicking you out of the house," Levi told him. 

"And what if I'm an Omega neko?" Eren asked, ears twitching and tail wagging like a puppy. That got Levi wondering: was Eren a dog in a cat's body or was he just over excited? There was a reason why Levi hated kids. 

Then again, Eren didn't seem to be so bad. 

"I'll probably scent you if you are an Omega neko," Levi answered. _And probably mate you,_ Levi put in his head. "I'm an Alpha and very possessive — that means over you too. If you do end up being an Omega, I wouldn't be able to fight the urge to mark you, but then again, I never fight my urges. So, if you do end up being an Omega, I'll mark you, scent you and mate you."

Eren blinked up at the older neko in shock. Levi wasn't surprised about Eren's surprise: Levi was famous for his bluntness.


	2. Chapter 2

**It's been two days since Hanji bought Eren home and already he was a pain in Levi's ass**. Levi was a neko with a lot of pride in his appearance, and he made sure to keep himself well groomed, unlike a baby neko he knew. 

Hanji had let Eren outside to play while Levi slept (Levi hated going outside because it was always filthy) and when he woke up the first thing he noticed was the dirt track across the floor toward the kitchen. 

Fuming, Levi stalked to the kitchen to find Eren sitting on the bench, a bag of chocolate chip biscuits in his lap and cookie crumbs all over his face as well as mud all over his clothes and paws. Levi chucked a fit at the sight. 

"Shitty Glasses! Come and clean up this mess!" Levi yelled, picking up the dirty kitten and trudging toward the bathroom. 

"Why can't you do it yourself?" Hanji questioned, walking into the kitchen. Levi looked at her in the corner of his eye and grimaced. She was covered in filth herself. Couldn't the brat and Shitty Glasses clean themselves up before they walk around?

"Because I'm the pet and you're the owner; that means you must do whatever I ask," Levi answered blankly, dragging the flabbergasted kitten into the bathroom. 

Levi shut the door with his tail, locked it and ran the bath, ignoring the confused stares Eren was giving him. When the bath was filled halfway with water, Levi walked over to Eren, staring down at him with hard steel eyes. Eren looked like a deer caught in headlights as he stared up at the scary looking adult neko. 

"Strip," Levi ordered. 

Eren blinked in confusion but pulled his clothes off until he was sitting in the middle of the bathroom naked. He shifted, not liking Levi's eyes on him. The floor was cold against his skin ...

"Go into the water," was Levi's next order. Eren's eyes widened further and his mouth dropped open in shock. He shook his head, refusing to go into the water and Levi's anger intensified. Levi grabbed the kitten's tail (which was surprisingly clean) and dragged him to the bath, ignoring the kitten's yowling, kicking and clawing. That damn brat was going to take a bath even if he liked it or not!

"No! Don't make me go in the water!" Eren yelled, thrashing around as Levi tried to push him into the water. 

Eren hissed, scratched and kicked at Levi, doing all he could to stop the older neko from forcing him into the water, but his attempts were futile. Levi was stronger than he looked. 

Much stronger. 

Levi finally managed to get Eren into the water, but not unscathed. There were scratches and bite marks all over his face, his clothes were soaking wet and his side was pounding from where Eren kicked him. Eren was glaring at Levi, cat ears flattened against his head and tail flicking water at Levi as he sulked. Levi sighed and pulled his clothes off, causing Eren to gape at him in surprise. 

"What are you doing?!" Eren exclaimed as Levi got into the bath with him. They were forced to pull their knees against their chests as they sat across from each other, eyes narrowed as they stared at the other.

"You got me dirty when I dragged you in here," Levi said, reaching for the kitty shampoo and unclamping the lid. "And I thought I may as well take a bath with you to save water. I think Shitty Glasses should take a shower."

Levi motioned for Eren to turn around, which he did after hesitating. Levi massaged the kitty shampoo into Eren's ears and tail, causing the young neko to purr. Kitty shampoo was made especially to wash a neko's ears and tail since they couldn't use regular soap. Levi liked the smell of the kitty shampoo and asked (forced) Erwin to buy it. 

But just like with other kitty shampoos they've ever bought for him, Levi would get sick of it and go through the painful process of finding a new one he liked. 

"You're just like a regular cat, aren't you?" Levi asked as he rinsed the kitty shampoo out of Eren's fur. 

"What do you mean?" Eren asked, his purring getting louder as Levi started washing his hair. He loved the feeling of Levi's fingers massaging his scalp. It was a feeling of pure bliss, something he couldn't describe in words. Levi's fingers were really skilled.

"You gave me the impression that you hate water," Levi said. Eren shivered at the word.

"Well I'm a cat," Eren pointed out as if it were the most obvious thing after the fact that he was male. "Isn't it normal for us?"

"Not exactly," Levi answered, moving to washing Eren's skin with the body wash. "I love water — it cleans everything."

_Maybe you're the unusual one,_ Eren thought. 

"You do realise you're sitting in water at the moment," Levi pointed out. Eren didn't say anything for a while, Levi's words running around his head like they were running a race. _Sitting in water. Sitting ... in water. Sitting ... in ... water. Sitting in ... water._

Sitting ** _._** In. Water!

Eren yowled loudly, the cry echoing through the bathroom as if they were in a cave. Water splashed onto the ground as Eren struggled to get out of the tub, only being stopped by Levi who had his arms around his waist, trying to keep him in the water. Eren wasn't clean to his standard, damnit!

"Calm down Shitty Kitten!" Levi hissed, tightening his grip on the kitten. 

Eren only struggled harder, tail going wild. It was puffed up to twice its size, hitting anything it could as if it had a mind of its own. It ended up making contact with Levi's face, causing the adult neko to shout out in surprise and let go of the kitten, who jumped out of the bath like he had been shocked, only to slip over the water that ended up on the floor. 

"What a troublesome brat," Levi sighed, getting to washing himself like nothing even happened.


	3. Chapter 3

**Levi was** **,** **in some sense** **,** **in denial.** Eren is adorable as fuck, but he is also annoying as fuck. It's been six months since Shitty Four-Eyes brought him home, and he had just recently turned one. That was bad for two reasons. 

One, the brat was taller than him, the little shit. Before, he had been shorter than him, around the size of a medium teddy bear. But now he has grown four inches taller than the full grown neko.

Fuck everything in the world. 

Second, now that Eren had presented as an omega, he was due to go into heat soon. That would make the boy horny, and it would also make Levi horny. Levi would end up fucking him for an entire week on end, and Levi didn't know if he had the stamina to do that or not. 

Fuck everything. 

"C'mon Eren, chase the ball!" Hanji cooed in that annoying baby voice she puts on when talking to the young neko. Last time Hanji spoke like that to Levi, the adult neko had scratched her face nearly to bits. No one speaks to Levi like he was a brat, even if he was a cat and it was normal to speak to your pets like that.

Hanji threw the bright yellow tennis ball, the tiny object disappearing behind the couch Levi was trying to sleep on. Eren instantly ran after the tennis ball, tail wagging happily. The dumb brat wasn't looking where he was going and ran into the couch, startling Levi, who had finally fallen asleep. 

"Watch where you're going Shitty Kitten," Levi growled, pushing the tennis ball away from the couch with his paw. He rolled his eyes as Eren chased after it. 

"Aw ~ that was so cute!" Hanji cooed, grabbing her cheeks as she watched the adorable sight of Eren pushing the tennis ball around with his paw like he was playing soccer. "Why don't you play with us Levi? You've never played ball before."

"Fuck off Shitty Glasses," Levi sighed, jumping off the couch. "I'm a cat, not a dog."

Levi grabbed Eren's tail, pulling him to his chest. Eren whimpered cutely, making grabbing motions at the tennis ball that was sitting against the wall where Eren kicked it, looking at it with wide, teary eyes. Hanji looked like she was going to cry herself at the look on Eren's face. Levi looked like he didn't give a fuck that he took Eren away from his fun time. Actually, Levi _didn't_ care. Eren could play when he _wasn't_ trying to sleep.

Now that Levi was awake, he couldn't fall asleep again. Hanji seemed to be having a great time playing with Eren, but now Levi wanted the younger to himself. 

"C'mon brat, we're going to clean the kitchen," Levi said, dragging Eren toward the kitchen and away from the tennis ball. 

"Oh Levi, don't be a party pooper," Hanji pouted. 

"Don't care," Levi answered as Erwin walked into the room. He looked from Levi, who had Eren flung over his shoulder, the young neko howling for his tennis ball, to Hanji, who was pouting like a child. 

"What did Levi do this time?" Erwin sighed, rubbing his temple as he felt a headache coming along. How did he end up with Hanji as a wife and Levi as a pet? What did he do wrong to be punished like this?

"He's taking Eren away from his bally-wally," Hanji whined.

Levi stopped dead in his tracks and slowly turned to face Hanji, eye twitching with profound annoyance. He extremely _hated_ when Hanji spoke like that. It made it seem that she needed to be put into an asylum. 

OK, she _did_ need to be put into an asylum. 

"Speak like your age Shitty Glasses, you're not five."

Hanji giggled as Erwin shook his head. Levi walked away from the two, entering the kitchen and placing Eren on the floor, where the young neko attempted to run away. Levi stepped on his tail, causing Eren to yelp in pain.

"Where do you think you're going?" Levi questioned, his sadistic side coming out to play. "We're going to have our own fun together."

Eren stared up at Levi with fear, wincing as Levi continued to grind his foot on his tail. How could such a small neko have a large amount of strength? Eren swore Levi was superman in disguise. 

"Wha-what do you mean 'fun?'" Eren croaked. 

"We're going to clean the kitchen from top to bottom," Levi answered, pulling a broom out of nowhere and shoving it into Eren's paws. "And we're not going to stop until everything is sparkling and I can see my reflection on the floor."

So they spent the next hour cleaning the kitchen, from sweeping the kitchen floor to polishing the fridge. Eren spilt the bucket of soapy water all over the floor at some point, angering Levi. Eren had told Levi that it wasn't really a mess, since it was an object used for cleaning that he spilt. Because of that, Eren was mopping the floor, his ass throbbing from where Levi kicked him hard enough to land on the moon.

"Work faster brat!" Levi ordered, hitting Eren over the head with a sponge when the younger decided he wanted a break. 

"But I'm tired and hungry!" Eren whined, ears pressed against his head. Levi did not look impressed. 

"Do I look like I give a fuck?" Levi rhetorically asked. "Nekos were forced to do labour back in the nineteen hundreds. We weren't house pets like we are now but slaves. Those poor things had no food until they were finished. I'm not being like those shit owners back then and forcing you to clean until you faint."

That actually _was_ what Levi was doing.  

"I'll threaten Shitty Glasses and Eyebrows to buy you whatever you want when you're finished," Levi promised. " _If_ the kitchen is cleaned to my standard."

Eren's face lit up at Levi's bribe and he nodded enthusiastically. He got to work cleaning the floor, scrubbing it hard enough that his paws looked like they were hurting. Levi watched in wonder as Eren ran around the kitchen, polishing any surface he came across and even went as far as combing Levi's fur on his ears, tail and paws. Levi had no idea where he got the comb from. 

By the time Eren was finished, the kitchen was sparkling, almost blindly. Levi admired his reflection in the fridge, actually being able to see his reflection as if the fridge was a mirror. This brat was the best cleaner he had ever seen. 

"What do you want from Shitty Glasses and Eyebrows, Eren?" Levi asked. 

"I want some salmon!" Eren answered. Levi wrinkled his nose but didn't complain. He didn't like the smell of salmon. 

"OK. Shitty Glasses! Eyebrows! Get in here now!" Levi yelled. Erwin and Hanji walked into the kitchen, the former's face saying _what is it this time?_ and the later's face looking like it usually did. "Go buy some salmon for Eren. I don't care that you have no money, my Eren wants some fish. I'll put a dead mouse in your bed if you don't do it."

Despite the fact that Levi would never go near a dead mouse, the threat still worked. Erwin left the kitchen and Levi was satisfied to hear the front door open and close. However, Hanji stayed in the kitchen, staring at Levi with wonder. Levi's eye twitched with obvious annoyance. 

"The fuck you looking at Four Eyes?"

"You called Eren 'your Eren,'" Hanji pointed out, a shit eating grin spreading across her face. "Do you have a crush on the little one? That's so cute!"

Levi pounced at Hanji's face, claws extended. That night Hanji had almost her entire face scratched up as if she had walked through a rose bush. 

Levi may be small, but he was deadly.

* * *

**"I'm going to kill that Shitty Glasses," Levi growled as he placed Eren in his bed, the younger having fallen asleep after feasting on the salmon Erwin had bought.**

Levi was happy that he scratched Hanji's face enough that it had to be bandaged, that just meant he didn't have to stare at her face all day because it was covered. 

The scent of peach hit his nose, mixed with the musky scent of lust and roses. Levi froze, sniffing the air. That smell, it couldn't be ...

A heated moan came from the bed Eren was sleeping in, followed by the young neko shifting. Levi slowly turned around, wide eyed, to stare at the neko. Eren's face was flushed, sweat running down his face as he shifted again, the scent of peaches becoming stronger. Levi knew instantly what was going on. 

Eren was having his first heat. 

"Shit," Levi muttered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone is wondering why I made Eren smell like peach, think about the eggplant and peach emojis.


End file.
